M'Baku
: "Witness the might of the Jabari first-hand!" : ― M'Baku to the Border Tribe Lord M'Baku is the leader of the Jabari Tribe, a group of Wakandans who have removed themselves from mainstream society, and a staunch opponent of T'Challa's rule who ends up torn between challenging him for the throne only to help him defend Wakanda from Erik Killmonger. Seeing the threat that Killmonger posed to the world, M'Baku chose to save T'Challa's life and gathered his armies to help defeat Killmonger in their final battle, with M'Baku gaining a seat on the Tribal Council as a result of his choice. M'Baku would later aid the rest of Wakanda in defending the city from Thanos' army of Outriders, but while succeeding in killing all of Thanos' forces, they failed to stop him from gathering all six Infinity Stones and M'Baku was one of the few survivors of the battle. After the Decimation was undone in 2023, he was enlisted by Doctor Strange to join the resurrected heroes, along with T'Challa, to travel to New York and participate in the Battle of Earth. Biography Jabari Tribe Leader of the Jabari M'Baku grew up in Jabari Land, where he learned to shun the Golden City's use of Vibranium and held distaste for its mainstream lifestyle. Eventually, M'Baku gained leadership over the tribe and set out to rule over the Jabari Tribe. T'Challa's Rule Incoronation Attempt During T'Challa's coronation, Zuri asked if any warrior would challenge for the throne. M'Baku stepped forward, declaring himself as a challenger. T'Challa accepted M'Baku's challenge, with the duel commencing. M'Baku managed to restrain T'Challa in a bear hug, beginning to crush him under his strength. Hearing the Wakandans chanting his name prompting him to get back up, T'Challa managed to escape the bear hug and crack M'Baku's ceremonial mask, stunning him. T'Challa then pushed M'Baku to the edge of the Warrior Falls, where he pinned M'Baku, telling him to yield, as he didn't want to kill him. M'Baku continued to struggle under T'Challa's grasp but ceased when T'Challa told him that the Jabari Tribe needed him. M'Baku yielded, and accepted T'Challa as the victor, leaving the Falls and heading back to Jabari Land. Saving T'Challa After T'Challa was presumably killed by his cousin, Erik Killmonger, M'Baku has the severely wounded T'Challa, who happened to be found by Jabari Tribe fishermen, to be brought back to the tribe and covered with snow to stabilise his failing vital signs, as a repayment for sparing his life during the tribal combat. They were, however, unable to nurse him back to health, due to lacking the advanced technology the rest of the country shares. Providing Refuge When Ramonda, Shuri, Nakia, and Everett Ross came to offer M'Baku a Heart-Shaped Herb, he took them to T'Challa, who had survived his fight with Erik Killmonger but had to be placed in ice to keep him in a coma, otherwise he would die. They fed the herb to T'Challa, effectively reviving him. Afterwards, M'Baku provided shelter to Ramonda, while the remaining went to fight Killmonger. T'Challa requested the Jabari's aid, only for M'Baku to initially refuse. Battle of Mount Bashenga When the Dora Milaje were about to be defeated by the Border Tribe, M'Baku, seemingly realising T'Challa was right about keeping Vibranium out of Erik Killmonger's hands, and the Jabari Tribe appeared to provide aid, alongside Ramonda giving the Dora Milaje another chance. Later, W'Kabi tried to run M'Baku over with a rhino, but Okoye stood in the way, causing the rhino to stop its assault and licked her face while M'Baku ran off to face another opponent. Shortly after this, the Border Tribe surrendered under W'Kabi's orders, not wanting to see his own people kill one another. Infinity War Battle of Wakanda M'Baku joined the armies led by T'Challa as large hordes of Outriders prepared to invade Wakanda. Along with the rest of the Jabari Tribe, M'Baku shouted the traditional battle cry before going into battle with other Wakandan soldiers and a part of the Avengers. Thanos' Victory M'Baku valiantly fought against the Outriders, but despite their best efforts and their ability to withstand the assault, the Wakandan army still could not prevent Thanos from finally fulfilling his ultimate goal of causing the Snap and wiping out half of the life in the universe. M'Baku had watched on as many of the surviving Wakandan warriors faded out of existence with bewilderment and clear horror and shock on his face as he had struggled to understand what's happening. Battle of Earth To be added Abilities : "M'Baku likes a good fight." : ― T'Challa * Master Combatant: As the leader of the Jabari Tribe, M'Baku is highly well versed in armed and unarmed combat, often effectively using his size, weight and strength in his fighting style. He is proficient in the use of blades, shields and blunt weapons. His skill is well-known and feared among Wakanda, as Nakia believed that with T'Challa seemingly gone, M'Baku was the only Wakandan who can possibly defeat Killmonger in ritual combat and even Ramonda, the Queen Mother, said that if M'Baku were to drink the Heart Shaped Herb, he may have become even more terrifying in battle than Killmonger. In his duel with T'Challa in ritual combat, M'Baku was able to gain the upper hand and nearly defeat him, with T'Challa only barely coming out on top. During the Battle of Mount Bashenga, M'Baku easily defeated many Border Tribe members and survived with no injury. When he and the Jabari Tribe aided the rest of Wakanda and the Avengers in the Battle of Wakanda, M'Baku defeated many Outriders and emerged as one of the few survivors of the battle while sustaining only minor injuries. * Bilingualism: M'Baku is fluent in his native language, Igbo, as well as English. * Knobkerrie Mastery: M'Baku is highly skilled in the use of a knobkerrie. M'Baku has used a knobkerrie to great effect during his many fights such as his duel with T'Challa and the fight against Thanos and his alien armies. Equipment * Hardened Jabari Wood Armor: To be added * Knobkerrie: M'Baku was rarely seen without his knobkerrie, which he could use in two different ways, as the round end could be used to hit hard and stun adversaries while the pointy end enabled him to stab his opponents as he did with T'Challa during their duel. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Jabari Tribe Members Category:Tribal Council Members